Clan Rising
by Grand-Master117
Summary: When Minato and Kushina conceived twins. The Kyuubi sees his chance to escape, concealing one from detection. The extra strain shattered seal. Now, one brother is lost to the world. What will his story be? Oc main character, AU, Dark aspects, eventual pairing.


**Authors note** : Yes readers, this is a story about an oc. Why you ask, well that's easy. I love the Naruto world. But I'm tired of the story of Naruto. Come on there's a hole world out there. Worry not Naruto will still have a role in the story.

If you have questions, feel free to ask. All constructive criticism is welcome. Now on with the story.

1, Naruto well of course play a role in the story. However it may not be as big a role as some may want.

2, Will this story be a endless stream of oc? Yes until the end of chapter three. Then almost all characters will be canon.

3, paring is Aren x Tayuya.

4, I'm using the chakra chain technique as a bloodline.

Prologue- unexpected surprise

An agonized scream echoed from a small cave not far from the outskirts of Konoha.

"It fucking hurts!" Kushina cried, now far along in her in her labor pains.

Minato looked up, momentarily distracted from his work maintaining the Kyuubi's seal. "Is she going to be all right?" Minato asked the gray-haired, Biwako. With a look of fear and concern.

Biwako looked up at him a knowing grin stretching across her wizened face. "It seems even the most powerful man of our age is afraid of child birth. Don't worry, Lord Hokage, women are born far stronger than men." Just then, the red-head let out another loud scream.

"Dammit! Naruto, hurry up and get out here." Minato mumbled struggling to keep the Kyuubi at bay.

"There, I can see his head! Kushina, you're almost there. Just one more push!" Encouraged Biwako.

Kushina's body tensed as she let out one final scream. That was blissfully met with the loud cries of a newborn baby. The old nurse gingerly took the newborn over to a small washbasin at the far end of the cave.

"I'm a father." Whispered shell-shocked Minato. Then, a big grin broke out across his face. "I'm a father!" Looking down at his exhausted wife, who at the moment wasn't really paying any attention to him. Too Busy watching the Biwako wash their newborn son.

She let out a squeal of surprise, when the baby simply disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Looking around frantically, she finally spotted the newborn in his father's arms. "Are you trying to give this old lady a heart attack!?" She chided, but the Fourth Hokage didn't even notice getting his first real look at his son.

Minato was mesmerized by the little baby in his arms. Still just trying to wrap his head around the fact that this small child was his. It just didn't seem possible. He was happy to see that Naruto had inherited his blond hair. Unfortunately, he didn't inherit his mother's eyes instead of his blue ones. What really caught his attention was the three odd lines on each cheek almost like whiskers. Reaching out, he gently ran a finger over one of the lines. "Where did you get these?" Minato wondered.

"Minato... Let me hold him please. I what to meet are son."

Minato was just about to hand Naruto to her when everything went to hell. The seal holding the Kyuubi at bay glowed a beep crimson. Kushina screamed as her back arched up into the air.

"What's going on?" Minato demanded, clutching his son to his chest. The Biwako didn't respond as she held glowing green hands over the red-head. After a minute or two, a look of horror stretched across her face. "Damn that fox! I can't believe it was able to hide that."

"Is she all right? What's going? Tell me, dammit!" Minato demanded.

Lord Fourth! the seal is still failing you and your wife are having twins the nine tails somehow hid the other child!"

Hearing this, Minato did a very funny thing, Kushina on the other hand. Was in too much pain to respond to what was being said. First, he simply looked confused, then he smiled, then his skin turned a rather vivid shade of green, then he simply went very pale. All this time, his head was whipping back and forth between his wife and Naruto, before his eyes settled on the seal on his red-headed wife's bulging stomach. Then, he simply looked horrified.

Biwako stumbled back as Naruto was thrust into her arms faster than she could blink.

Desperately Minato frantically began feeding as much chakra as he could into the Kyuubi's seal. "Dammit! Dammit, it's too late! Can you do anything to get the baby out faster?" Minato begged.

"Yes, but the consequences would be severe. It would all but completely destroy her reproductive system.

"Do it now! The seal is about to shatter! I can't hold it for much longer."

Kushina looked up at her husband's terrified expression. Understanding filling her eyes. "It's… ok... that does not matter... anymore. Just do it!"

Grudgingly, the old nurse went over and laid the struggling newborn on his father's discarded trench coat. Before placing both of her softly glowing, green hands just above her stomach. "This will hurt, so brace yourself."

Kushina barely had enough time to nod that she was ready before pain ripped through her gut as the baby was forcibly removed. The next few moments, she was lost in a sea of agony that seem to go on forever, but, in reality, it only lasted a few seconds.

"There we go." The nurse sighed, holding a struggling red-headed baby with deep purple eyes and all the classic signs of Uzumaki. As soon as Minato saw that the procedure was a success, he quickly scooped Naruto up and took hold of the Biwako shoulder teleporting, away in a flash of yellow light.

"What the hell! Where am I?" the old nurse shouted, shocked at her sudden change in location.

"My house. Bedroom. Top floor. Put the kids in the crib," Minato replied halfheartedly as he searched through a large ornate wooden dresser for the items he needed.

Finally, he located his hokage seal. The damn thing had rolled to the back of the drawer again. With pen and paper in hand. He quickly wrote out a short letter to Hiruzen explaining what had happened and what he planned to do. When that was done, he wrote out another document simply titled "Last Will and Testament."

Sealing the two documents into a scroll. His eyes fell on a small, black stone. He had picked it up on his last mission thinking it would be a nice addition to his wife's garden. When idea hit him. With one finger, he formed the smallest rasengan he could manage. With it, he began engraving a simple yet complex seal into the small black rock. Adding the rock to the scroll with the two documents, he turned to the Biwako.

who was trying and failing to get twins to stop crying. "Please deliver this to Hiruzen as fast as you can!"

"What about the children?" the asked Biwako concerned.

"Go now. That's an order!" Minato yelled, losing his patience with the woman.

Grudgingly, she took the envelope and slamming the door on her way out.

"Don't worry, Mommy and Daddy will be back soon, Naruto… Aren. Yes, I think that will be a good name for you after all it's your grandfathers name and he was a great man." With that, Minato bent down and gently kissing both of his sons' foreheads before disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

"Dammit!" Minato cursed, noticing red chakra had already begun seeping out from his wife's unconscious form. Quickly, he tossed one of his special three-pronged kunai far outside the cave before scooping up his wife, bridal-style. He winced as the malevolent, red chakra burned his arms.

Flashing into the clearing just outside the cave. Minato laid his wife down on a soft patch of grass, before quickly backing off.

Never in his life had he felt as helpless as he did watching Kushina slowly rising into the air, cocooned in red chakra. Her head tilted back as her eyes and mouth opened in a silent scream. As the seal on her stomach opened, a shapeless mass of red chakra comprised of hatred and raw power. Started to pouring from the black void that once was the seal, slowly taking shape. First a paw, then its head. Soon, the fully-formed Kyuubi stood there, its nine tails thrashing, each with the power to level mountains. Its fur shone a bloody red, bathed in moonlight. The Kyuubi raised its mighty head and loosed a roar that shook the earth, causing birds to flee, babies to cry, and men and women across the world to tremble in fear.

" **KUSHINA**!" The Kyuubi roared, raising its paw, fully intent on smashing the one who had dared keep him, the most powerful of all the bijuu, imprisoned. He growled in annoyance when he hit nothing but the ground. Kushina had vanished. Even her scent was gone.

Reappearing back in the bedroom where he had left the kids, Minato gently laid Kushina next to Naruto and Aren before retrieving a small, three-sectioned glass box from the end table next to the bed. It contained three large pills - one green, one yellow, and one red.* They had received them as payment from a favor his wife had done for the Akimichi clan. Placing the yellow pill in his unconscious wife's mouth, he forced her to swallow it.

Seconds later, Kushina's eyes flew open as her body tried to process the massive amount of chakra that flooded from her dying body. "Minato," Kushina whispered as she locked eyes with her weary husband.

"Shhh," Minato hushed her. "Save your strength. We don't have much time. I brought us here so you...can hold our sons at least once. Before I have to do what must be done." Minato whispered, tears streaming down his face. He looked at the beautiful, red-headed woman he loved, the woman he had married. One of the very few who had ever seen him for himself. Not as a prodigy or a genius, but only as himself. The one person he knew he could never live without.

"What are you going to do?" Kushina asked, pulling her two sons close, holding them for the first time and the last.

"Kushina... I... I am going to seal away the Kyuubi." Minato took a deep breath, "inside Naruto and Aren with the reaper death seal."

"What? No! Why our babies? Why that seal? You'll die!" Kushina yelled at her husband.

"If we don't do something, the village will be destroyed. Our home, Kushina! All of our friends, everyone, will be gone. As a citizen of Konoha, no, as the Fourth Hokage and now a father, I can't allow that to happen. As someone whose homeland is no more, you should understand that better than anyone."

"Can't we just destroy the Kyuubi, delaying its return? Surely, with our powers together, we can," Kushina pleaded.

"No, Kushina, not with you in that condition and all the chakra I have already used. Even if we did that, it would leave the village vulnerable without a jinchuuriki and break the balance," Minato said with a sad, but determined, look on his face.

"But why our children? I don't want them to have to bear such a heavy burden!" Kushina cried.

"What kind of Hokage would I be if I asked some other parent to give up their children when I was not willing to sacrifice my own?"

"But why do you have to die?" Kushina whispered.

Minato reached out, cupping her cheek. "Kushina, you are the one who made me the man, the Hokage, and now the father I am today. Without you I...would be nothing but a shell, a living gravestone to the man I once was. No, it's better we died together, because even if I lived through this, we would still both die this night," Minato said remorsefully.

Kushina looked down at her two sons and gently kissed both of the now-sleeping newborns. "This is the first time I have ever lost an argument to you. It shows just how serious you are. But at least they will have each other."

Minato inwardly winced, knowing that wasn't true. But that was something he could keep to himself.

"Thank you, Kushina." Minato said, taking his two sons in his arms before turning to leave.

"Minato, take me with you. I still have enough power to help," Kushina said struggling to get to her feet.

"Of course," Minato said going over to allow his wife to lay a hand on his shoulder before disappearing in a flash of yellow light.

XxX

Meanwhile, Hiruzen was happy enjoying his hard-earned retirement. What a beautiful night, he thought, lounging in a comfortable chair on top of the Hokage's tower. He was simply gazing up at the stars and the village down beneath him, smoking his favorite pipe. Unfortunately it was not to last as the door to the roof burst open and out shuffled his exhausted wife.

"Why are you here and not with Minato and Kushina?" Hiruzen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"S-something has gone very wrong. I was ordered to deliver this to you," said the Biwako, passing the small package to the ex-Hokage. As soon as Hiruzen's hand touched the package, the Kyuubi's roar echoed across the village, which caused the old Biwako to pass out. Hiruzen's only thought was, _why me_?

XxX

Minato and his family reappeared in a large forest clearing about ten miles out from the village. "Stay here," Minato ordered, disappearing in a flash of light.

Minato reappeared only a few feet from where he could feel the Kyuubi, just in time to see a large squad of Leaf shinobi pulverized by a casual flick of one of the Kyuubi's tails.

"Summoning jutsu!" Minato yelled, slamming his palm on the ground.

" **What's this, Minato**? **Why are you summoning m-...Oh, that's why** ," said Gamabunta as he felt the Kyuubi's chakra nearby. " **Wait a minute, I can't fight the Nine-Tails**! **Are you crazy**? **I'm not suicidal**!"

"I only need you to hold him still for a second. Can you do that, old friend?" Minato said from on top of the massive toad's head.

" **Perhaps, but you're buying the sake after this.** "

"Sorry, but I can't do that, old friend."

The Kyuubi sniffed the air. " **I can smell you, Minato, and you brought me a snack. How nice**!" growled the Kyuubi as the it rushing straight at them.

"Gamabunta, now!" Minato yelled from on top of the chief toad's head. Not a second later, Gamabunta kicked off, flying head-first into the red fox, sending them both crashing to the ground.

Gamabunta yelled in pain as the Kyuubi tore into his shoulder. " **Minato do whatever you're going to do. I can't hold him**!" Gamabunta grunted.

" **Get off me, you oversized to** -..." The Kyuubi was cut off as he vanished in a massive flash of yellow light.

" **I couldn't have asked for a better summoner or a better friend. Good bye, Minato Namikaze**." Gamabunta lamented before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

XxX

The second Minato and the Kyuubi appeared back in the clearing. Golden chains made of pure chakra burst from the ground, ensnaring the furious bijuu.

" **Kushina**!" the Kyuubi snarled.

"How long can you hold him?" Minato asked, looking down at his wife.

"L-long enough," Kushina gasped, covered in a sheen of sweat as she tried to maintain the chains holding down the Kyuubi.

"Right. Kushina, I am going to add your and my chakra to the seals so we can see them one last time in years to come," Minato said as he started going through a long series of hand signs, pausing before you he completed the last one. "All right, if there is anything you want to say to them, now is the time. We won't see them for a long time," Minato said as the Shinigami already hovering over him.

Kushina took a deep breath. "Naruto, Aren. Don't being picky, eats lots and grow strong. Make sure to bathe every day and stay warm. Also, don't stay up too late. You two need lots of sleep And make friends. You don't need a lot of them, just a few you can really trust. Now, I wasn't really good at this, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu. Remember, everyone has their strengths and weaknesses, so don't get depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassman at the academy. Oh, this is important. About the three shinobi Prohibitions. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so always drink in moderation. The third prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so I don't know much about this. But all you two need to remember is this world is made up of both men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls. But don't get hooked on bad one. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the three prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei." Minato smiled at the mention of his father figure.

"Naruto, Aren," Kushina continued, "from now on you two are going to face lots of pain and hardship, but at least you will have each other. Just be true to yourself and have a dream. Not just that, but have the confidence to make that dream come true. There's more, so much more, I want to pass on to you two. I wish I could stay with you two longer! I love you both! Minato, I'm sorry I used up all your time."

"No, it's ok. Naruto, Aren, my message to both of you is... Well, I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's. Goodbye, my sons," Minato said with a sad smile on his face.

"Death reaper seal!" With that, spectral hands flew out of Minato's stomach and grabbed hold of the Kyuubi, ripping out a half of its chakra and sealing it inside Naruto. Then, the process repeated itself, sealing the other half inside Aren. As soon as the Kyuubi was sealed away, both Minato and Kushina fell dead with a smile on their faces, knowing that their sons would live and have a chance to be happy.

XxX

Two weeks later

Hiruzen stood at the window in the Hokage's office. Looking out over the village. The village was mourning it beloved Fourth Hokage and the lives of the brave shinobi that we're lost. On his desk laid the scroll that Minato had sent him. The scroll that he was not brave enough to open. Next to that was a blank letter to Jiraiya that he didn't have the words or heart to write. In the corner was a crib, where two newborns laid sleeping, oblivious to the world.

He sighed as he sat, knowing he couldn't put it off any longer. "Make sure I am not disturbed," Hiruzen said to the apparently empty room.

"Yes, Lord Hokage!" came the reply from one of the A.N.B.U that always remained hidden in the shadows of the office.

Opening the package that he had been putting off, Hiruzen pulled out the first of the two letters and began to read.

Hiruzen, my time is short, and there is so much to say. I don't really know where to begin. First, as you well know I failed to keep the Kyuubi sealed away. Despite all my carefully laid plans. Twins were never something I could have accounted for. An oversight that will cost my family everything. Something I will never forgive myself for.

I plan on sealing the Kyuubi within my two sons as opposed to my original plan we discussed if the Kyuubi were to be freed. This new plan has a few consequences. Due to the fact that I will be sealing the fox in my two sons instead of just one, of course seals will undoubtedly be weaker. It pains me to say this but one of my sons must be sent out of the village for as long as the seal is in its infancy.

There is a possibility that the two halves of the Kyuubi, in close proximity to each other, can break the seal.

This problem should be no longer an issue when they enter their teenage years. When that time comes, my son is to be brought back to the village and allowed to live with his brother as family. One last thing. Inside this package is a small stone that I wish to be given to the one you choose to leave the village. I don't care what you do, just make sure he has it.

Sincerely, Minato Namikaze

Fourth Hokage and head of the Namikaze clan.

Hiruzen leaned back in his chair, eyes wide at the two impossible decisions he was faced with. Going over to the crib, he looked down at the two sleeping infants, one with blonde hair and sky blue eyes almost a clone of his father the only difference is the set of whisker-like birthmarks. The other one's hair was red, just like his mother's, with all the usual signs of an Uzumaki. After a long bit of thought, the elderly Hokage decided that Aren would be the one to leave the village. His brother would most likely grow up to look just like his father, which would put him in danger, especially outside the village.

"Now, the only question where to send him?"

"Lord Hokage, Homura and Koharu are here to see you," said an A.N.B.U standing by the door.

"Yes, let them in. It's fine," Hiruzen sighed. Homura and Koharu burst into the room.

"Hiruzen, we must find a way to finalize the peace treaty with Kumogakure," stated Koharu, all business as usual. Homura noticed the open package and letter in the Hokage's hand.

"Finally, you opened it. What's it say?" Homura asked, changing the subject. Wordlessly, Hiruzen passed the letter to the elderly Council member.

"I have already decided that Aren will be the one to leave the village."

"

Why... Why this is... perfect! We can send the boy to Kumogakure for a few years as a sign of trust. I am sure the Raikage will happily agree," said Homura excitedly as he handed the letter off to Koharu.

"Killing two birds with one stone, as they say. It's a good idea, but, of course, we will have to add some conditions. We wouldn't want him to come back weak and untrained. We can't have a weak jinchuuriki." Koharu said with a small smile.

Hiruzen paused, thinking it over. No, that will only put us in more danger. What would happen if they decide to turn him against us? It would be all to easy. No, Aren will be sent to the daimyo.

"A.N.B.U!" Hiruzen called.

"Yes, Lord Hokage?" replied an A.N.B.U, hanging down from the ceiling.

"Take this stone and get it fitted on to a sealing band. Then seal it around the boys wrist. I don't want it ever coming off."

"It will be done, Lord Hokage," said the A.N.B.U, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

XxX

A few weeks later

A squad of A.N.B.U not far from the Capital of the the land of fire. Their mission is to safely escort Aren to the daimyo's palace.

"Captain, we should stop here for the night. The child will need feeding soon." As soon as the words left the shinobi's mouth, two of their companions let out a scream of pain as they fell to the ground lifeless, kunai embedded deep in their chests. Hurriedly, the captain placed Aren at the base of a large tree as they prepared to face the unknown threat.

"Do you see them?" whispered the shinobi wearing a dog mask with red streaks along the cheeks, standing on the captain's right side. The rest of the squad took up defensive positions around the tree, their eyes sweeping the forest for any signs of life - a slight shifting in the leaves or a smell on the wind.

" **Lightning release: scalpel beam jutsu!** " yelled two separate voices hidden in the trees, shocking the A.N.B.U on the ground. They had no time to react to the thin beams of light that shot down from the trees above, boring a hole through each A.N.B.U. killing them instantly as the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

"Oh man, that never gets old!" yelled Star, a thin, dark-skinned man with long, white haired with an orange streek running through his hair on the right side. He was wearing a pair of very ostentatious orange sunglasses and the typical jounin uniform of Kumogakure. Except for his hitai-ate, where the symbol was crossed out so many time it was unrecognizable.

"Don't get cocky. Star. That could have been us just as easily." said Soul leaning up against his single-bladed scythe. He was a big man with the same dark skin and style of dress as Star, minus the sunglasses. His hair was jet black and so greasy it almost looked wet. However his most striking feature was his cold, dead, black eyes.

"You need to seriously lighten up, man. Being so serious can't be good for your health," said Star as he searched the dead shinobi. Just then, a baby started to cry.

"What's that?" Soul said, going over to the tree.

"Oh, what? The kid over there? I was just going to leave him for the wolves. It's no use to us," Star said, bored.

"If I remember correctly, there's a small town not to far out of the way. I wonder if Macao still lives there. He's always looking to buy fresh meat."

"You mean that dude who runs the orphanage?"

"You know him?" Soul asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Only by reputation and name. Man, I just love the way you think! We get some spare cash and he gets a new play thing. It works for everyone!"

Nodding, Soul picked up The screaming baby. jumping back up into the trees, heading off towards the town.

"Hey, wait for me!" Star yelled, trying to catch up.


End file.
